This can't be the end
by gillovnyaf
Summary: Based on episode 3x08, this follow on from the "No, Janet. It's too late." scene.
1. Chapter 1

"No, Janet. It's too late." Bianca said with a sad tone of voice while she handed out her keys to Janet.

Janet looked down. Her hand outstretched, however, that wasn't part of her plans. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Reluctant, Janet held Bianca's hand just to grab the keys and kept them on her palm. So, she looked at the keys and suddenly her hopes disappeared in a matter of seconds; the future she expected to spend on her side was being thrown away.

When Bianca turned around and walked away ready to leave the room, Janet said "Bianca, wait please!" her voice was breaking due to emotional stage.

Before Bianca reaching the door, Janet's voice made her change her mind and stepped right there where you can easily reach the door knob but she still kept her distance far away because now she had no intentions to leave the room. Bianca sighed, and for a moment she wasn't sure to face Janet. When she decided to do so, Janet walked close her; she gently held Bianca's face, got closer, and pressed her lips firmly on hers ending up in the sweetest kiss.

At that point Janet didn't care where they were or if people in the office could have seen them. The only thing Janet really cared about was having Bianca back.

Janet reacted to her own impulse and interrupted the kiss by holding Bianca's face, and stared at her; Bianca was surprised at the unexpected kiss.

"I love you, Bianca." she said looking deep into Bianca eyes, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

Bianca stared into Janet's deep blue eyes and saw on her face the pain and sadness she was feeling inside; an exact reflex of her own pain when she decided to give her the keys back and questioned herself on whether to quit or not on everything then went through.

With sadness, Bianca stated, "Saying I love you is not going to fix things, Janet." then she stepped off and freed her face from Janet's hands.

"I know." Janet took a step back as she felt Bianca a little bit uncomfortable. "I don't want to lose you." she said, "Then, tell me what do I have to do?" her voice was soft, and a bit strained, like if someone had hit her in the gut and she was still recovering.

"You know I love you too, but sometimes love is not enough to keep a relationship."

"But that's what motivate people to keep on trying, isn't it?"

"We already try and it didn't work. I'm sure it's better this way."

"No," she said, struggling to not show the despair in her voice. "I need you to give me the chance to prove how much you mean to me." she asked clenching her hand while holding the keys.

"You had the chance to do this, Janet, but you preferred to throw it away. When I was ready to talk, you were not ready to listen. Now that you're ready to talk, I don't want to hear it. I waited so long for this conversation that now it doesn't matter anymore."

The sincerity in Bianca's words brought tears to Janet's eyes. She was silent for a moment before replying.

"I didn't know I was hurting you this much." she looked away and a knot in her throat was getting stronger and the pain inwards wreaked havoc.

"But you did." Bianca added. "Do you know how I felt when I went to your house with my heart filled with hope for reconciliation; we could have talked about us, but then the first thing you did was ask about Zoe?" she said with anger and bitter attitude in her words. "Do you have any idea how small and insignificant you made me feel at that moment? You broke my heart."

"I'm really sorry to hear that I made you feel this way. And I'm sorry I couldn't see your needs." she suddenly paused. "Most of the time, my work is consuming my mind at the point that I can't even perceive my own needs."

"That's the problem. You have your priorities and apparently I've never been one of them." Bianca stated. Her eyes were expressing emotions that now she refused to showing in her voice.

"But you're going to be one from now on, I promise. I'll be there for you, just let me prove it." she stepped closer to Bianca and reached out the keys she was holding on her hand, "Please, keep them." she said, her eyes begging her to accept. "I can wait. You can take your time."

Bianca faced a brainstorm with ideas and confusion; she was taking longer than usual to process the chaos. She wanted to remain firm with her final decision. She was angry, resentful, with heart and pride in pain. But Janet means the world to her. Her mind was ready to say no, but her heart holds few doubts. She didn't want to give up and regret it. Bianca wondered how could had been like if she would give her the chance Janet was asking for. She needed to try, at least once again, even though she could risk to lose everything again.

After a long moment of hesitation Bianca accepted the keys back, looked at Janet and made an effort to move her lips in a gently smile before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It's late, and the moon is shining bright. But Janet's bedroom looks more attractive than the stars that fill the sky tonight.

There's a half light illuminating the room; there are clothes scattered decorating the floor; there are soft sighs and silent moans filling in the air while the beautiful moon light come through the curtain small opening; there's a bed still tidy; soft sheets and comfortable pillows — but not for long.

Dressed only in panties, Janet and Bianca kiss each other passionately in the middle of the bedroom as they slowly make the way to the bed.

Bianca lies over Janet, taking her mouth in another deep kiss as she slowly slid her right hand over Janet's body. As soon her fingers reaches the elastic waist of Janet's panties, she moves her hand into inside of fabric; the tips of her fingers feel the slippery wetness of Janet, which with her lips glued in Bianca's runs her fingers gently down her neck and then under her chin. The kiss gets softer, strangely blurry, as Bianca loses herself in Janet, slick and warm on her fingers — all for her. Bianca's sinful fingers play on her opening; Janet lets out a sweet moan against her lips and receives a devilish smile in response. At this moment, Bianca whispers something in her ear but Janet can't understand what she says.

She has missed Bianca so much; they hadn't talk properly since their last conversation — almost two month ago. Janet never had thought about how hard and painful it would be haven't Bianca around, and how much important Bianca is to her life. Unfortunately, she had to figure out by the hard way.

Janet whimpers when a finger rubs her clit, and Bianca moans right back when she feels just how turned on Janet is — because of her. Bianca kisses a line down the side of her neck, along her collarbone, between her breasts; sliding her lips over Janet's soft skin, caressing and teasing. Janet moans her disapproval when Bianca abandoned her panties to take her right breast, and then kissed it, taking the hard nipple between her teeth; biting it lightly, making Janet let out a long moan in a mix of pain and pleasure. Bianca grins to herself and look at Janet for a moment. Continuing her teasing on Janet's breast with her mouth and teeth, she licks the nipple and gently rubs her lips like an apology for causing this sweet pain. She switched to her other breast, paying the same attention to it as to the first while she feels Janet's fingers caress her hair.

Though Bianca hated pulling away from Janet's sensitive breasts, she slid down the length of her lithe body. Janet let out a frustrated moan until she realized what Bianca was doing. Bianca puts some kisses in her stomach before skillfully taking off Janet's panties and pushing her legs apart only enough to get between them.

Janet gets totally exposed now; lying with her legs open and knees bent. She grabs the pillow under her head, breathless with anticipation for what was to come.

Kneeling between Janet's spread legs, Bianca briefly teased her opening, but instead of penetrating, she slid her finger up and circled Janet's clit with her own wetness.

"Oh..." Janet trailed off in a string of incoherent words. Bianca couldn't believe how sensitive Janet was.

Bianca continued lightly circling her clit with her finger. The little bud was swollen, and each time her rubbed it Janet let out a purring sound that was driving her crazy. She wanted-needed to taste her. Then finally, she dips her mouth into the warm, smooth flesh. Janet squirms on the bed enjoying the amazing sensations of Bianca's tongue sliding slowly up and down over her delicate folds; savoring her taste like the first time.

"Yes. Right there, right there." she said when Bianca's tongue touched her clit.

When Bianca shot a glance at her face, she realized Janet's eyes were closed and her expression was one of pure bliss. Well, she could make this so much better. Dipping her head, she captured the bud with her mouth and began stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves with her tongue harder and faster.

The more Janet moaned things like, "oh yeah" and "just like that," the faster Bianca stroked her tongue against her.

She is close... Bianca could feel it.

Bianca stuck slowly her middle finger inside Janet, entering deeply. Janet squirms tightening her breasts; moving up her hips, rubbing herself against Bianca as she feeling the combined sensations of finger and tongue bringing her into the edge.

Each time Bianca moved inside her and the thumb rubs and press her clit, Janet tightens around Bianca's, having a more intense sensation than before. When Bianca could feel the trembling in her body increased and she realized Janet was about to climax, she slid a second finger into her.

Janet let go.

She arched her back throwing her head back, clenching the sheets under her hands and twisting her toes; feeling the spasms of the intense orgasm.

Bianca slowed her movements and continued moving in and out as she watching Janet's chest rising and falling until she regain her breathing. She slowly moved up a hot trail of kisses over Janet's still trembling body. The brunette looked deep into Janet's beautiful eyes, unable to hide the pleased smile; seeing the same smile on Janet's face.

"I Love you." Janet said, and then raises her head to kiss Bianca. But before her lips touched hers, Janet wakes up, alone, and with a slippery wetness between her legs.

"Oh God. Just a fucking dream!" Janet thought with a frustrated sigh.

She wanted Bianca so bad right now; she could feel her body burns under the sheets. The dream made her horny as hell; making a huge need to have some pleasure begins increase in her body. She just closed her eyes, slid a hand down under the sheets and starts touching herself as she thinking of Bianca.


End file.
